Princess
by NephlimLover437
Summary: Clarissa is a trigger happy Mafia princess in New York; she has a short fuse, and won't think twice about shooting someone. Jace is head of the most dangerous gang in The Bronx. I can't really summarize this, any further, please read and review. Rated 'M' for language, murder, death, drugs, and a lot of other things. DISCONTINUED TILL I CAN THINK OF A REWRITE.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all! I want to go ahead and thank all of my followers and people who review my other stories. I hope that you like this story, I'm pulling so much information, and I praying the CIA and the DEA don't come beating my door down. I'm having a lot of fun coming up with Clary's wardrobe. Violence, Murder, Explosions, Clary's a major bitch, and Jace is well…Jace. Last time I checked I wasn't in the Mob, so I'm utilizing Google, and yahoo answers. The theme song for this whole story is Big Bang by Rock Mafia, it'll probably be used at least once in every chapter, usually after someone is killed._

* * *

**Chapter Songs:**

**Run this Town: Jay Z, Rihanna, Kanye West**

**Big Bang: Rock Mafia**

* * *

**Clary:**

I'm going to start off by saying that I didn't choose this life and not the normal 'I didn't choose the thug life' thing. I was born into this lifestyle, I don't hate it, and I'm not trying to run away from it. I embrace it; I love the control it brings me. Since the day I was born I was arranged to be with Raphael Santiago, for safety purposes- I was daddy's baby girl. The day my father and mother were shot point blank, in their car, they were out, and Raphael and I were in. I was eighteen at the time. I was young, scared, and horny- that's how Raphael and I became more than just business partners, it's the closest thing to love I've gotten to. In this business, you can never get too close to anyone, because you never know when they're going to be at the bottom of a river. Raphael handles, drugs and guns, I take care of collecting money, and 'deleting' people that are a threat to the family, or that failed to pay, for there shit. Isabelle is where we get most of our merchandise. She has ties in Cuba- where we get some of our drugs, Taiwan, and Nigeria- the gun capital of Africa. Magnus chops and packs everything- he also helps me pick out my outfits. Jonathon is my body guard, his job description is to shield me from gun fire, and he's never had to even make a move to cover me. Right now he was driving me over, to a friend of the family's, which explained my frustration. He was the kind of friend that borrowed things, without asking for them, like 3 machine guns and 2 ounces of cocaine, and my favorite assault rifle. To say I was pissed, would be the understatement of the century, people know, if you need something from me, you can come ask me, and I will try and get it for you, at the right price. I don't like to be fucked over, and I don't like people stealing from me. I noticed his car was still in the front when Jonathon put the truck in park. I gathered my thoughts, and climbed out, making sure to slam the door behind me, so that he knew I was here. I walked up to the porch to see that someone had already kicked in his door. He must have heard me because, I heard him shuffling around like he actually thought he could get away. I already sent Jonathon around back, to catch him if he actually went through with such a stupid idea. I reached for the door knob and the idiot actually left the door open, that's when I saw his retreating figure right in front of me. I pulled my gun up and shot him in the back of the knee…did I mention I have perfect aim? He fell to the ground and started screaming bloody murder, I know for a fact it was only a flesh wound, he was such a goddamn baby. He was laying face down right outside his kitchen. Jonathon came in the house but, kept his back against the wall next to the door he just entered. He always gives me my space when it comes, to this part of the job.

"Oh, Robert you really should work on the dramatics. You act like a pissy little bitch sometimes." I scoffed as I stepped over his body and pulled up a chair next to him. '-and your place is a mess, you should really get a maid."

"Are you going to tell me, what you did with my stuff, or will I have to beat it out of you, because I don't want to mess my new shoes." I kicked my foot out in front of me, showing them off.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said with a grunted as he tried to bring himself up to a somewhat seated position. _I hate being lied to, strike one._ I popped my foot out, and kicked him in the face. He fell over backwards, banging his head on the floor.

He rolled over, and spit a mouthful of blood onto the floor, "Princess I think you're losing it." _That skipped right over strike two. _I pulled out my handgun and pointed the barrel at his crotch.

"Get up, know you little fuck hole." I got up from the chair I was sitting in, and motioned for Jonathan's help. Jonathan snatched Robert up by his neck and forced him down in the chair. He zipped tied both his arms and legs to the chair, so that he couldn't get away. I took off my jacket and laid it on the counter behind me; I took the butt, of my gun and brought it hard across the side of his face.

"You hit like a bitch." He spat blood, right next to my foot. Jonathan stepped in before my face could even turn red. I walked over to my jacket pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and inhaled deeply. I fiddled with the diamond cross necklace my dad had given me, right before he got in the car and drove away.

"Jonathon, stop." He would be of no use to me if he's unconscious, well he's actually no use to me now, but I needed to know where my stuff was. When I looked back at Robert, he looked like he was hit by a truck,

"Damn, you look like shit." I said before putting my cigarette back in mouth. He look like he still wasn't going to say anything, _I can always get a new assault rifle._ I reached for my gun and pointed it at his head,

"You have five seconds; to tell me wear my shit is, before I blow your brains all over your kitchen. 1, 2, 3, 4-'

"Wait, wait. Okay-' I didn't remove the gun from his head '- Sam, called me to tell me that he was sick of your bullshit, and he was going to try to take you down, he got that stuff, to try and pay of the SH, the plan was to, give them the stuff, hopefully to win, them over. Then, he would have the leader kill you."

"What's his name." I said in a scary calm matter.

"Whose name?" his voice was shaking now, he knew how I got, when my voice got this low.

"The leader, what's his name." as I could probably guess, I don't like it when people try and get me killed- especially when there my people.

"Wayland. Jace Wayland."

"5." I pulled the trigger without even batting my lashes, the first time I had to do this, cried myself to sleep for a week. It's different when you're pulling the trigger, not as bad as having the trigger pulled on you, buts its different. I grabbed my jacket and walked out of his house, with Jonathon, behind me. I flipped open my phone and went to my recent call list and hit send. It rang twice,

"Hello."

"Get someone down here to clean, up what's left of Robert."

"Did you get the information you needed?"

"Yes, I did Sam. Thank you." I hung up and slid into the passenger side of the truck. We drove to my house in a silent rage. We pulled up my drive way, and sat in silence for a good five minutes."

"Were you involved to Jonathan?" I looked straight ahead; every emotion was out of my voice and my face.

"No. your father put me in charge to protect you."

"If you're lying to me, I will kill you." I said before jumping out of the car, and slamming the door shut behind me. When I walked through the door Raphael was waiting for me, along with Sam and Isabelle. I didn't even look at, Raphael; I needed to be fueled by anger,

I took my jacket off and draped it across my arm, and I took my out of the back of my pants and held it firmly in my right hand.

"Our friend Robert put a hit on me, which is still active for all I know, it is still active. While I had a gun to his head, he told me that it's the SH, over in The Bronx and his name is Jace Wayland." People were lined along the railing of the stairs, listening to me, with worried eyes, I'm still the baby of the family, so everyone worries about me all the time.

I turned my eyes over to where Isabelle and Sam were standing.

"Izzy, take two steps to the right." She moved with a questioning look in her eye, when she was out of range same, pulled his arm from behind his back, in his hand was a 9mm handgun. Before he could even put his finger on the trigger, my bullet was in his heart. He looked down with a shocked expression on his face,

"Tell Robert that I said hello." I whispered before he fell to his knees, and finally completely on the ground. I looked up at everyone who, hadn't already left the room,

"If I find out anyone else was, involved I'll do the same to you. This isn't a _game_, if you don't like the way I'm running this, then you should have been born to another family. You people are my family. I don't want to kill any of you. But, don't tempt Me." with that I walked off, and went to my room.

Sorry, I didn't introduce myself as you could probably tell, I was a bit busy. My name is Clarissa, the fellas call me LJ because I'm an exact replica of my mother, and I handle business the same way- shot first, then ask questions and don't piss me off and I won't break one of your limbs. Everybody else calls me Smokes; it's not hard to guess why. Only few people call me princess, it's the nickname my dad gave me. Its limited to Raphael, and close family friends. Obviously I need to gain some new friends. We should start with this Wayland person.

* * *

I had a lot of fun, getting into this roll, so that I could write from Clary's point of view, I hope you liked, please review and check out my other stories. Your feedback helps me with the continuation of this production.

* * *

_Follow Me On:_

_Twitter: Shay_LykeaBoss_

_Tumblr: silencepeasants. Tumblr. Com_

_Email (For Business): nephlimlover31 gmail_

* * *

Jace is next.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm just going to get into it. Thanks for all those who reviewed, followed and favorite the first chapter. Writing for Jae's point of view is way more difficult than I thought it would be. Every car, I mention is on my profile._

* * *

**Chapter songs:**

**Pretty Boy Swag: Soulja Boy**

**Big Bang: Rock Mafia**

* * *

**Jace**

"Hey, JC." I was in the phone with, Alec, he started with my father at thirteen, he has a couple of years of experience on me, but my father left this to me, and he didn't complain. Alec is my Chief Enforcer; he controlled, any battles, wars, and he was also over communications, with people from Rival gangs, or anywhere else.

"Hey Chief, what's up." I was just pulling into the driveway with my new baby. She's a Bentley Continental Supersport.

"Well, our friends Robert appear was murdered. Single bullet shot to the head."

"That, sucks, they died before we could get the job done." I was really interested. About two weeks ago, these guys come to me asking if I could kill someone their boss for them, I told them how much I charge, and they didn't have the money, but they did have 3 machine guns, 2 ounces of cocaine and, a beautiful assault rifle. There, gone so it's really unnecessary to do the job.

"Yeah, but that's not why I called you." He' right, Alec didn't bother me with deaths unless it was very important.

"They were Mafia Jonathan." I sighed deeply, before hanging up the phone. I don't do goodbyes. I went to my, to the very back of my office where I keep my safe. _Mafia. They asked me to kill the head of the Mafia? Now this guy's gonna be all up in my ass._ I said to myself as I put the code was exactly where I left it,

"Hey daddy." Said a small voice, I turned around and saw Aline, she's my current girlfriend, I had to make sure this one didn't use, because, funerals cause unwanted publicity.

"Hey baby girl." I didn't turn around, because I was still thinking intently about this mob boss. I'm reckless, but I know when I need to step back, we don't mess with the Mafia, and the Mafia usually don't even bat a lash towards us. I'm glad whoever this guy is, Killed Robert before I could get my hands on them.

"Daddy, I want to go shopping." She said with a slight smile to her voice, she loved this lifestyle because she could be spoiled. I picked up to stacks of money and walked over and handed it to her.

"Pick up something sexy for tonight." I kissed her hard on the mouth, and walked out of the room, I had to find Ragnor, and I needed him to do some research.

Ragnor was good at his job, if you really didn't want to know the truth about, someone, then you shouldn't ask him for help, because he always, gets the job done. He was in his office as usual, it's always an organized mess in there because, he is bookkeeper and the treasurer, to anyone else this would be just a pile a mess, but as long as he did his job, he could keep the room however he wanted.

"What brings you here JC?" His back was facing the door, so he couldn't physically see me , but he keep a wide array of camera all over the room, so he knew who came in and who went out.

"I need you to find out some information about the Mafia." I stopped whatever he was doing and turned around to face me. Ragnor was pretty young for what he does, if he had a real job, he would be making a lot of money, but once you join SH, you're in, for life. I expected him to ask me why he needed to do this research, but he didn't, he never concerns himself in what I ask him to do for me.

"What do you want to know, and when do you want the information."

"Figure out who the boss, is, how and how they run. I'll give you three days." The first thing, he did as always, would be sending a photographer after them, but it's different; we don't deal with the Mob.

"It's going to be hard as hell. Whoever this guy is, keeps their hands pretty clean, I can tell you that no one sees them go in to these places, but people who fucked up always turn up dead. But, I'll see what I can do." he turned back to his computer, and started his research. The only thing I need now is a drink. Before I could even put ice in my glass, my phone rang.

"Wayland." I answered, aggravated at the interruption,

"The fellas, found Sam at first base." First base where we meet with people outside of the gang.

"His body disposed of there, no note. No sign of who did it, nobody saw a car pull off or anything."

"Did you dispose of the body?" that was the first thing that was the first thing that needed handling.

"Of course we did. I'll keep you posted." He left me to finishing pouring my drink, and thought about what my next move would be

^*^#*#PRINCESS^*^#*# PRINCESS^*^#*# PRINCESS^*^#*# PRINCESS^*^#*#PRINCESS^*^#*#PRINCESS^*^#*#PRINCESS^*^#*#

**Clary **

In a span of three days it took 10 bubble baths, all of Raphael's energy, and my favorite bed sheets to actually calm me down. I had been out for too long; you never know what could happen in a span of three days. First, I decided that I had to get a new pair of shoes; kicking Robert in the face dented my other ones. I gave Jonathon the day off and took Izzy shopping with me. as an anniversary gift, Raphael got me a red and black Bugatti I didn't let him out of the red room for three days. I climbed into the car and stuck the key in the ignition, a big smile spread across my face,

"Clarissa I think, you love your cars a little too much." Isabelle laughed at me.

"Yeah I know." I said before taking off down the road and toward the mall. About half way there I noticed that the same black charger had followed me for the past five miles. If you are smart with what you're doing, you pick up on small things.

"Izzy, make sure you seat belt is on." I didn't really wait to hear a response, before I push my foot down harder on the gas pedal, this car can go up to 253 mph, I only had to go up to 125 for him to get off my tail. Luckily we were outside the mall. We got out of the car and I pulled out my cell phone.

"Jonathan, black charger srt8, black rims. Followed me halfway the mall, before splitting." I hung up, if I called him, with information on a car, he knew what his job was to make sure; it wasn't able to run anymore.

"It's a shame,-' I said to Isabelle '- that was a pretty car."

^*^#*#TIMEBREAK^*^#*# TIMEBREAK ^*^#*# TIMEBREAK ^*^#*# TIMEBREAK ^*^#*#TIMEBREAK ^*^#*#TIMEBREAK ^*^#*#TIMEBREAK ^*^#*#

When we finished, Jonathon was outside in the Range Rover waiting for us,

"I sent someone to get, the car." He said, before taking out bags and putting them in the back. We had one more stop before I needed to get home, and get some work done, I asked Jonathan to stop at a little food stand so that we could get some lunch. Once we all got our food, and sat down I noticed something. 1.) that wasn't the normal vendor that worked there, 2.) six tables away from us, was a man with a boy, was a boy holding a pair of binoculars and I small spiral notebook, and across the street, on the roof of a small candle shop was, a man with a camera, aimed for our table. _Cute. _

"Smile pretty for the cameras guys." I said before digging into my lunch. We finished and I decided to play with them for a second. I took out a slip of paper and jotted down a not really fast. Then, I looked right at the camera and smiled, it was a cute little, smile and it only lasted a second, but it was long enough for whoever it was to actually get the picture. I followed Jonathan to the car, before he could notice if something was up. half way down the road I car was trailing us again, _I get the feeling I'll be meeting Mr. Wayland sooner than, I thought. _ When we got back to the house, the fun was over, on the front table were two package, one box had various weapons, and the other, had various drugs.

"Izzy, you take the drugs this time." Your business means nothing if you're not smart about it. Don't have your package sent to the same place, which you cut, and don't cut in the same place that you deal. Other people don't handle things, like this in fear of being caught and causing a domino effect, but I'm not most people, like I've said before I am very good at what I so and how I do it. Isabelle delivers everything to Magnus, and Magnus does, what Magnus does, at the end of span of no more than two weeks, they bring me back the money, and I give them their cut. Basically my only job was to take these to the storage until, and lock them up. obviously I wasn't doing a good enough job, because the little fuck still was able to get to my stuff. Before I could lift the box, Raphael came in

"Come here Mamí." I needed him, just as much as he needed me, but I don't let pleasure come before business,

"Not, now, I have to actually get some work done." I turned back to the box, that's when his arms snaked around my waist, and he slipped something into my hand.

"I heard about of problem, with the photographer, I thought this would make it better." I let him lead me outside to our garage. Sitting there with the stickers still on the windshield was a Chrome Karma Fisker. I was at a loss for words, it was beautiful.

"Raphael you spoil me." I said in a breathy tone, I don't know what it is about new cars, but they always get me in the mood. I took him by the hand, and pulled him close to my face.

"I'm glad you like it Mamí." Before our lips could touch, Jonathon interrupted.

"Someone left this, on the windshield of the Rover." He handed me a small post it note that read

_**I look forward to it, Jonathan. **_

I bit my lip to hide my smile, _he fell for it_

The three of us stood in a circle, next to my new baby, and discussed tactics.

^*^#*#PRINCESS^*^#*# PRINCESS^*^#*# PRINCESS^*^#*# PRINCESS^*^#*#PRINCESS^*^#*#PRINCESS^*^#*#PRINCESS^*^#*#

**Jace**

Ragnor always hands things in on time, when I got to my desk three days later was a Milano folder sitting on my desk. He already told me that there was no activity, for the first two days, so he work with what he could. From the information that Ragnor gave me , I could tell that he ran a pretty tight ship, if he wants someone gone, there gone with no problem, he has a bad car fetish, and lastly he takes his…redheaded girlfriend with him everywhere. _That's definitely not good for business._ The next thing in the folder was a stack of pictures; we got a good shot of the guy, the red-head, and an unidentified, woman with black her. The very last picture was the one I spent the most time looking at. It was a picture I of just the redhead, and she was looking directly at the camera, with coy smile on her face, it gave me an uneasy feeling. The last thing, in the folder was a small piece of paper.

_I'll be seeing you Mr. Wayland,_

_Jonathan. _

The little bugger actually signed his name, I really had no plans to indulge in this whole thing with the mob, but in all honesty I am not afraid of them. To me that note, wasn't just I cute little message, it was a threat. I don't like being threatened, if he really wanted a fight, then that's what he was going to get. Something tells me that he doesn't expect for me to respond to his little note, well surprise muthafucka. Usually in a case like this would go and knock some heads together, but these aren't normal people. I don't want to open my front door and my fuckin house explodes.

"Aline! I need you to do something for me." she came to the door of my office, wearing I red, silk robe. She raised an eye grow, and reached for the tie on her robe,

"No, no, I need you to put this on the windshield of a black Range Rover, at this address." I handed her the note. And the address,

"So, what are you going to do for me, if I do this?" The bitch was needy as hell, but I wasn't complainin' I propped my feet up on my desk and leaned back in my chair, turning my head to the side slightly,

"Whatever you want. Now hurry, the hell up." I nodded my head towards the door; she rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room

"And put some goddamn clothes on." I yelled out, knowing good and well that she would leave in what she was wearing if I let her.

I asked Aline to go because; she was really good at sneaking, getting caught would mess up the plan, which I was still working out in my head. I _unintentional_ly got involved in a huge explosion of fucking bullshit. My cellphone rang,

"Wayland."

"Robert and Sam didn't order, the hit, I did. We're not finish doing business yet, plans have changed. We'll be in further contact soon. Whoever it was hung up before I had the chance to respond. I groaned and smashed my head against my desk in frustration; now, my life just got _that_ more difficult.

* * *

Well that chapter sucked ass, and I'm sorry for that. I can't channel my Jace, as well as I can Clary. If you would, please continue with being the amazing fans that you are all the time. Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit better. Thanks for all you support so far! Questions? Request? Death Threats? Leave it all in the review, and i will do my best to get back with you as soon as possible.

* * *

_Follow Me On:_

_Twitter: Shay_LykeaBoss_

_Tumblr: silencepeasants. Tumblr. Com_

_Email (For Business): nephlimlover31 Gmail_

* * *

I get to work with Clary again, next chapter.

* * *

I used the grammar checker, that you see when you first upload a document for the first time with this chapter, I'm sorry I ever let you guys read this stuff

before.

-**Nephlimlover31**


	3. Chapter 3

Um, remember outfits are on my profile, please review and be the awesome fans that you are. You get some insight, on the people who ordered the hit…YAY! Once, I finish FWB, I'm going to be working on a spy story, so I'm really excited about that.

* * *

I'm updating twice in one day, this is a new feeling. Anyway I hope you like, and please review, and anything else I say in every story that you probably don't read anyway.

* * *

_Last Time: "Robert and Sam didn't order, the hit, I did. We're not finish doing business yet, plans have changed. We'll be in further contact soon. Whoever it was hung up before I even had a chance to respond. I groaned and smashed my head against my desk in frustration; now, my life just got that more difficult._

* * *

Chapter Songs:

Dig a Hole: Jay Z

Big Bang: Rock Mafia

* * *

**? POV**

"How long do you think It's gonna take?' she asked him, as his back was turned.

"Who knows, she is strong-willed, I'll tell you that. I'll discuss it with Wayland." She walked up, and cupped his shoulder.

"Then, it'll be you and me, taking this on, right?" he leaned down and kissed her cheek,

"Yeah, it'll be you and me baby." _'Maybe.' _ He said to himself.

^*^#*#PRINCESS^*^#*# PRINCESS^*^#*# PRINCESS^*^#*# PRINCESS^*^#*# PRINCESS^*^#*# PRINCESS^*^#*# PRINCESS^*^#*# PRINCESS^*^#*#

"Babe, are you sure you want to do this? I'm not real keen on you going to this guy, when he's supposed to kill you." Said Raphael, while I was in my closet trying, wearing nothing but a robe trying to figure out what t I was going to wear.

"If he wanted to kill me, I like to think that he would have by now." I didn't sweat, meeting Wayland for a minute, but, Raphael always worried about my safety.

"Babe, not everybody, kills people the very first opportunity they get; we don't all have your mind-set." When I finally decided on what I was wearing, I went back into the bedroom, to pick out my jewelry. I pulled out the silver diamond studded cross my dad gave me, I wear it with everything. Its, one of the last sentimental things that he left me, I have a five thousand dollar pair of earrings, that don't mean anything to me if I don't have this to wear it with.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll take Jonathan with me." I turned to face him, he smiled slightly,

"You and me both know, you're only taking him, to spite Wayland." I knew what he was getting at,

"I thought you didn't like going on business with me." Raphael is a thief, and a liar, but he isn't a killer, I use when we went through the cupcake phase he would always come with me, I soon found out he didn't have the stomach for it.

"I just want to know that you're safe." I sighed out heavily,

"Be ready in an hour, we're gonna have to take the Range Rover said as I said on my way to the bathroom.

^*^#*#TIMEBREAK^*^#*# TIMEBREAK^*^#*# TIMEBREAK^*^#*# TIMEBREAK^*^#*# TIMEBREAK^*^#*# TIMEBREAK^*^#*# TIMEBREAK^*^#*#

Forty five minutes later, I was dressed, lightly armed and in the garage with Jonathan, waiting for Raphael. One of the main reasons I didn't want Sebastian to come, is because we don't have the same timing system. I like to be places slightly early, while Raph will wait for his watch to say the exact time, before walks into the room. He finally decided to make an appearance,

"What?" he asked, as he walked by me to open the door, I just rolled my eyes and got inside, he would never understand because we have different mind frames in these situations. We were halfway to Wayland's house when Raphael, whispered to me,

"Do you have any…protection?" I smiled up at him, before reaching into my bra, pulling out my small black and pink pocket knife.

"You worry too much, I think this will go over smoothly." _I hope. _ I said inside my head, I've never had to deal with the SH, before, if they ceased to exist I wouldn't care, but know I'm forced to intermingle with them, and I don't like that. We made to his house in one piece,

"It's game time, everybody ready?" I was really talking to Raphael, because Jonathon is always ready,

"Well let's go." I slid on my shades, we all stepped out of the car at the same time. He had a pretty nice house, so I was nice and decided to just pick his lock, instead of shooting his door off the frame. I pushed my glasses back on my head so I could see. I took no time at all to get in his place,

"Is this how you always know what your Christmas presents are?" Raphael whispered, I bit my lip to keep from smiling, that was all the answer he needed.

"When we get home, I'm taking your set away, I hope you know that." He was still whispering, like he would get caught or something.

"Stop whispering, they won't be here for another five minutes, if I timed this correctly. The door to his office was also locked so, I let myself in

"Take a seat, wouldn't want him to be too startled when he comes in." I sat down in the chair, in his chair, and kicked my feet up on his desk. I was being disrespectful, I know. Jonathon and Raphael each took a place next to me, we heard a car pull into the driveway, and two doors slam.

"Looks like we have company." I sang, sliding my glasses back down over my eyes, I heard a very angry voice drift through the house,

'what the fuck do you mean, you don't know who got in? What the hell do I pay you for!" The voice, stopped at his office,

"Well, the car is still here fuckface, FIGURE IT OUT!" He and a pretty dark-haired girl stormed into the room, but stopped cold when they saw us. I cocked my head to the side, and waved,

"You are awfully young." I smiled at him, which must have made him upset,

"What the fuck are you people, and why are you in my house?" his eyes, jerked over to Jonathan and he smiled, I smiled as well, but not for the same reason,

"So, this is how you guys, visit someone, I have to say I expected a little more drama, I've heard a lot about you, but you shouldn't let your girl do all the talking, aren't you the one in charge?" Jonathan shook his head and laughed, as did Raphael, I did nothing more than smile a little.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves?" I took my feet off his desk, and walked over to him, holding my hand out.

"I'm Clarissa." He took my hand in his, and kissed my middle knuckle, his lady friend got a mean look on her face. _Oh, goody, someone else I can piss off. _

"It's nice that you, to want to make friends, but, you should really let, the people in charge speak. You just stick yo being a pretty face, hun." I smiled ironically, and pulled my hand away from his,

"You're right, we should let the people in charge speak, I went and took, a seat in Wayland's chair again,

"My father was Valentine Fairchild, until he and my mother were shot, in their car. By the time, blood started to trickle out of their mouths, I was already being briefed on the business." I saw his smile fade away. _Good. _ The fun was over, now it was time to get serious.

"Dismiss you friend Mr. Wayland, we have to talk." I said, before standing up and taking off my jacket, I like this one, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to it, if something were to go down.

"Well, it's not fair that you get to have to friends, and I can't at least have one." I raised an eyebrow at me,

"I'm feeling nice today, dismiss, her and you can bring anyone else you want." He was testing my patience, a Jonathan could feel it, he pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the girl,

"I don't like having to repeat myself Mr. Wayland. Remove your friend from my presence, or you'll be removing her body. Decide quickly we still have to talk." They stood there unmoving, Jonathan cocked his pistol,

"Okay! I'm leaving bitch, I'll send Alec in here." I pulled legs back up on, his desk, and smiled again. Jonathan lowered his weapon

"Please, have a seat." I pointed to the chair across from me, just to add insult to injury,

"I'd rather stand." He said flatly, that's when another dark-haired person came in, but this one was a guy, he looked about the same age as Wayland.

"I didn't know we were having a visit from the Mafia, It's nice to meet you, Jonathan." The guy smiled a phony smile, as he walked over, to shake his hand, I interrupted them with my own,

"It's nice to meet you." I could barely get my sentence out, before he had his hand around my neck, and the cold barrel of a gun, against my head,

Alec, no!-' Wayland interrupted, but _Alec _ must not have heard, him.

"You shouldn't speak when you're not spoken to bitch."

Before he could say anything else, Jonathan had the two guns, pointing at his head, and Raphael had one of his own. His grasped loosened enough, for me to walk away,

"We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves, your Alec, right?-' he nodded while putting down his gun,

'-well I'm Clarissa Fairchild. Now, that you have some friends, can we get on with this discussion?" Jace, sighed and took the seat across from his desk, crossing his legs **(A/N: you know how guys do that thing, where they put one leg in their lap, and it's like at a 90 degree angle, that's what I'm talking about.) **

"What is it you want from me?" I signaled the guys to lower their weapons, while I and took a seat.

"Tell me about yourself Mr. Wayland." I eyed him carefully, and he did the same to me,

"Well I was born by a quiet meadow, and lived my life on the countryside, herding sheep. My father was a far-' I was tired of games, I wanted answers,

"Don't bullshit me Wayland."

"My name is Jonathon, enough of the Wayland bullshit." He snapped, I felt Raphael tense, I reached into my top and slowly pulled out my knife, and twirling it around in my hand.

"Well, that's going to be confusing, got a middle name?"

"Christopher, now did you come here for a reason, or just to learn the story of my life." I ignored his question,

"I'm going to call you Jace, I hope you're okay with that, and if you aren't I'm sure you'll get over it. It's come to my attention that you have met with some of my friends am I wrong?" I said, while rubbing my chin, when he didn't say anything I continued talking 'they're dead, so I'm not worried about them, it's quite simple really, I came here to get my stuff, my only question is, are you going to give it to me, or am I gonna have to take it?" he laughed. The bitch actually laughed, it immodestly pissed me off, but I kept my mask on.

"You're extremely cute." The said through a cocky grin, I wanted to cut off his face,

"Thank, you Jace, now answer my question."

'-they gave me that stuff, as payment for a job, obviously that job hasn't been done yet." I dropped my voice down,

"I'm really not someone who you want to mess with Mr. Wayland." I flipped open, the knife and started to carve letter into his desk.

" I'm not the one, to try to kill." I blew the sawdust away from, the word, I knew he wouldn't be about to see it until, I left and he came to his side of the desk.

"I thought that we could be friends,-' I slowly drew a line, through the word on the desk, '-but I guess I thought wrong." I stabbed, the knife into his desk, and stopped moving altogether. I nodded towards Jonathon, so he knew I was pulling this to an end, Raphael, looked nervous, he was the one person that's never seen me like this. On some occasions get beyond pissed, so far gone, that I get a distant look in my eye, and I stop all thoughts. I locked my eyes on his, as I got out of his chair, and put on my jacket.

"I'll be seeing you Mr. Wayland." I held my hand to his once more,

"Yes, you will Mrs. Fairchild, sooner than you think." Before he could kiss my hand again, I pulled away from him, making sure to graze his lip with my ring." I walked out, with Jonathan and Raphael following close behind me,

"Dios, allá arriba,, are you okay Mamí?" Raphael, asked once we got in the car. I didn't answer because I was too afraid I was going to lose it. I pulled out my cell, and pressed, three on my speed dial, it rang twice, before Isabelle picked up,

"I think we're going to have a problem with the Wayland boy." She cussed under her breath. Before hanging up. When we got home, I went straight to my bedroom. The time for games, was over. I grabbed a cigarette and went to, my deck to get some fresh air. If he wanted a fight, I guess we were going to fight.

* * *

I hope you liked it, please review and tell me your thoughts, or what you want to see before the stories, over.

* * *

Now, it's time for a new addition to the story called…

**Stupid Facts no one cares about**: the dots on dominos and die are called pips. The little dot over a lower case 'i' and 'j' are called 'titles'


	4. Chapter 4: AN

Just, letting you guys know that I may be taking this story done for a little bit, because I didn't think the concept through all the way, and now I'm stuck. I'll have it back up as soon as possible though, if I can think of a way to fix it, I may just keep it posted, and replace the chapters. I just wanted to keep you guys in the loop.

_Nephlimlover437


	5. Vacation AN

I just wanted to let everyone know that, I am going on vacation for about two to three weeks, so I won't be able to update. I'll write at any points that I have the time, so when I come back I can just, update everything. Don't forget about me! I love you guys

-**Nephlimlover437**

* * *

**I hope this will hold you over for a little bit, I'll come back as soon as I can**

**Questions from a Dumbass: **

**W**hy do you have to put your 'Two cents in" if it's only a 'Penny for your thoughts." Where the hell is my other cent going?

**W**hy is there a light in the fridge, and not in the freezer?

**W**hy are there brail instructions…at the drive through ATM.

**Stupid questions, no one cares about**

**W**hy is an alarm clock going "off" when it actually turns on?

**If** you mated a bull dog and a shitsu, would it be called a bullshit?

**I**f an ambulance is on its way to save someone, and it runs someone over, does it stop to help them?

**W**hy is Grape Nuts cereal called that, when it contains neither grapes, nor nuts?


End file.
